


Before They Knew

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kinda, Plotting Mothers, Post-Civil War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Mellark always felt their children should marry from the first time they met. Finally, they are nearing a wedding date and Katniss and Peeta find a way to have some alone time and for Katniss to get some reassurance.





	Before They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for micmic022 Birthday who wanted a mother’s plotting historical story.

“Look at them Gloria, they seem to be a perfect match,” Violet said to her new friend as she watched their young children play together.

 

“They are good for each other. She has a fire that he calms and he loves when she sings. Maybe one day our families will be connected by more than business one day.” Gloria casually mentioned, even though both women have thought of a Mellark-Everdeen wedding. 

 

Violet met Gloria after she moved from out west with her husband to West Virginia to run the railroad that was stretching from coast to coast. She welcomed the changes after the war between the states, she was happy her husband, Richard, was able to stay behind while many others left to fight. His work of running his family’s coal mine meant he was more useful to the war at home, rather than on some battlefield.  

 

Gloria’s husband, William, was to build up business in the area. After he learned that they had a daughter the same age as his youngest son he set up a meeting for the families. Everyone got along well, but young Katniss and Peeta were inseparable since that day. 

 

Now they played in the meadow by town with their mothers nearby watching. 

  
  


“You are absolutely insufferable Peeta Mellark,” Katniss yelled as she left her horse in it’s stable and stormed off. 

 

Peeta caught up to her in a few long strides and tugged on her arm causing her to turn in his arms. “You were singing a different tune about me just last night.” 

 

His mischievous grin told her exactly what he was talking about. A blush bloomed on her cheeks as she quickly looked around to ensure none of the staff heard him. 

 

Her reaction just caused Peeta to chuckle. “Don’t worry Katniss, the whole town knew we were going to be married before we knew what marriage was. I don’t think anyone would be scandalized by hearing what we’ve done so far.” 

 

“Still, I don’t want people to know.” Katniss shot back. 

 

“Oh, I see. You don’t want people to know that when I do this…” Peeta kissed her neck in the spot he knows gets her going, causing her to moan. “You do that.” 

 

He continued gently, knowing he couldn’t leave a mark behind especially considering the events coming up. That didn’t mean he had to stop though. He backed her up against a pile of hay and kissed her lips, before placing his hands on her sides and lifting her on the pile. She spread her legs so he could stand between and keep kissing her. His hands started slowing moving up her riding dress. He gave Katniss plenty of time to stop him but she didn’t, instead, she took her hand to his arm moving it where she wanted his hand. 

 

They started fooling around before they were engaged, but the closer they got to their wedding day they become more daring. They both learned how to give each other pleasure, although they agreed to wait for the final act until their wedding night. This knowledge meant Peeta knew just how to move his fingers along her core to make her pant his name. He loved the look on her face when she orgasmed. After she came down, they kissed more as he moved her undergarments back into place and straightened her dress before escorting her home. 

 

As they neared the front porch Katniss demeanor changed. “You better get in there and get ready for our rehearsal, we only have a few more hours before all the craziness starts,” Peeta said but before he could kiss her she pulled back. 

 

“Are you sure you want to marry me? This isn’t just because our mothers want it?” Katniss asked with worry in her voice. 

 

Peeta took ahold of her hands rubbing circles along the back with his thumb and looked into her eyes. “Katniss, I want to marry you. I’ve always wanted to be with you from the first day we met. Anytime apart was too much. I love you and always will.” 

 

Katniss smiled, “You’re sure?” 

 

“Yes, you are a smart, beautiful woman who will be a wonderful wife, business partner and God willing, mother. I can’t wait to start my life with you. With or without our mother’s plotting this I know it would have happened anyway.” He kissed her gently, “You better get in there before they start looking for you. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

Katniss nodded, “I love you Peeta Mellark.” 

 

“I love you too, and tomorrow I get to call you Katniss Mellark.” He smiled and turned to get ready himself. 


End file.
